


Each to Each

by Rubynye



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In media res.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each to Each

It hurts gloriously.

Raven drags in deep breaths, arching her back as her hips revolve, luxuriating in sensation. Erik's over her and in her, his taut belly pressed to hers, his fingers denting her textured skin, his eyes glittering and his thrusts passionately ungentle; she knows she could reshape herself to more comfortably accommodate him but she wants how much he wants her as she really is, his fresh musk savory in her throat on every gasp, his nails' edges tucked between her scales as he plunges into her again and again, every stroke weighted with edged pleasure.

Raven clutches Erik's broad shoulder in one hand, blue texture catching on sweat-slicked skin, and clings to Charles's smooth shoulderblade with the other. Charles, suave gentle Charles, his palm braced behind her knee, his thumb caressing the crease there, his lips trembling against her trembling mouth. Charles tucked warm beside her, watching her face with blown-pupilled blue eyes as she writhes around Erik and his eyebrows curl upwards like feathers rising. Raven whoops a laugh, pushing against her pulsing diaphragm, against Erik hammering into her and Charles's tender lips brushing hers, clinging to them both, stubbornly refusing to shift an inch or a tint as Erik's shoulder surges hard in her grip and Charles puffs softly against her wet mouth.

Erik butts Charles with his temple, cheek laid to cheek, and Charles turns his head just enough to crush his mouth to Erik's, to wince delightedly beneath Erik's teeth, to hum pleasure as he soaks in both of theirs. Erik groans a gasp and Charles laughs into the kiss, Raven watches their mouths press and slide as she feels Erik's laugh vibrate from his breastbone through hers, as she feels him boil over inside her, all the deeper, as she gasps in tandem with him.

Erik tears his mouth from Charles's to drop his face onto Raven's shoulder, pressing his nose to her pulse, smiling wide and breathless against her throat; Charles kisses her with Erik's roughness, his tongue pushing over hers, their brimming satisfaction coursing through him into her head and down her spine. Pushing her hand down Erik's lean hard back, Raven shuts her eyes on the sight of Charles's fluttering eyelashes, feels herself flutter tight around Erik till he shudders and Charles moans him into her; catching their trembling, Raven crests and overflows with Charles's soft mouth crushed to hers, Erik's hard body pressed to hers, both of them together making her come and come and come.

After the pulses die down quiver by quiver, when she shudders back to herself, Raven gasps against Charles's mouth, pressed to Erik's chest, and Charles smiles over her parted lips as Erik presses his grin to her pulse, as she laughs breathlessly, bubbling over with fulfilled delight.


End file.
